Little Scent
by animecrystalxx
Summary: the absolute akashi seijuro meet a beautiful blind pianis girl,at first,he just wants to play but now why can't he get her out of his mind,is it already too late when he notice his own feeling? Fem!Kurokox Akashi,sucks at summary ,*when the time is right,it will happen*
1. Chapter 1

**Looks.. I decided to make this twoshot or threeshot maybe,let's look at that later,I spent most of my times on typing,I alreadu finished all of my story,just the typing and grammar ARGHH**

**Pairing : Akashi Seijuro x Fem!Kuroko**

Warning! : Bad Language,wrong grammar,OC ,Rate T just to be safe

Disclaimer : I wish.. but I don't

Italic : thought

Thanks for the review

Even if it's only 1 ,it means a lot for me

This is wrong,yeah,this is wrong,after all,he is absolute,how can a mere girl like her attract him,even a girl that her beauty is million times more can't attract him,

Akashi walks slowly with heavy steps to his rooms,he force all of his maid to get out and forbid anybody come in without his permission ,then he lets himself falls to his soft bed he puts his arm on his eyes,force his eyes to close,he remembers what happen a while ago at school

Akashi just walks around school,he never goes to a school before,he doesn't want to waste his time at school so he just asks his teacher to teach him at home,he just goes to school once,this time because his father has a business with the school's owner and asks Akashi to come,he can't reject his father's request,he is absolute but his father is more absolute,he is the only son in Akashi company so he has to follow his father whenever he has business and Akashi has free time,Akashi isn't a boy of his age,he's different from everyone at his age,although he's only 17 but he already has a smart brain,he can helps his father at work too,he doesn't find any problem at study or work,he even says that study is useless for him because he already pass all of his teacher's brain,Akashi hardly ever have free time to play or what,whenever he has free time,he will follow his father for work or self-study,it's not that has never had a friend before,he had a friend before,then he realized that his friend only wants his money and betrayed him,so until now Akashi doesn't have a friend except midorima shintarou ,his only butler with same age as him,he has a feeling that shintarou will never betray him because he know,if he betray Akashi,his life ends at that spot,

Akashi is also well-known as a scary person,no one've ever dare to rise their voice in front of Akashi or ordered Akashi except his father,his mother's already long dead and his father never thinks to remarried once.

Akashi just walks around a garden and he looks at a long hallway before him,

he stops for a bit to look around before continue his step,but after a few step,he hears something,a melody,a slow,small yet full of feelings,Akashi's heard many wonderful plays at concert or something but this small melody's winning against that,Akashi doesn't realize his feet starts to move to the sound's owner,

Akashi sees one of the door opens wide,Akashi move his feet slowly,carefully,afraid to make any sound ,this is the first time in life,Akashi feels afraid,it will be really funny if someone sees Akashi walks step by step and peeks from the door

Akashi's a bit embarrassed as well but decide to go all out in peeking,he knows that peeks is not good,but.. if he can do it without anyone knows,it's okay right?akashi finally arrived and stop his foot,his foot is just beside the door,the melody's still playing,it's obvious that someone's playing piano so Akashi wants to know who can play a song that beautiful,more beautiful than professional,Akashi starts to peek a little,the view he sees left him speechless,the one who plays the beautiful piano song isn't a experienced people-that's what akashi thought-,when he peeks ,

he just sees a girl about his age,staring blankly ,and plays the piano,that girl sits on a black chair and her finger press each keys beautifully,Akashi sees her playing from her right side and there's a big window on her left makes her really beautiful at that time

,the evening light brightened the ceiling as she press every keys,even if her eyes stares at nothing,her eyes is really beautiful,so does she,

She looks like doesn't wear anything expensive , she just wears a long sleeve shirt and long jeans with a pair of black sneakers,her aqua hair matches with her aqua eyes,it looks so beautiful, her hair falls above her shoulder,she seems doesn't notice Akashi's here

akashi's embarrassed,staring at a strange girl yet he's smiling,he doesn't realize that his face've been red since he first saw her

"_is she from this school?"_

Akashi thinks for a bit then shakes that thought out of his mind, he can't do this any longer, he turns his back and walks away from that room with an embarrassed face.

little he doesn't know ,someone is touching her red face with both of her palm as she stops playing piano

- Akashi sits on a big black chair,he turns his chair and face the window,he flips the paper in his arms,he looks for a little then close it,he covers his face with the paper,he can't believe he does this,he just stares at the paper before him and sigh helplessly.

he could not believe that he told one of his subordinates to find out about her, even his subordinates was shocked, he turned his chair and facing his desk, he threw the papers on his desk, along with other papers, but from the information,Her name was kuroko tetsuni and she's blind, no wonder yesterday akashi saw that girl staring blankly and did not focus on any object, but still, akashi can not make the girl out of his mind.

akashi apparently has been fascinated with the girl,it's right though,that girl is not wearing and fancy or expensive dress,the girl's just wearing something simple but her simple is the one that makes her look attractive, akashi just sigh heavily,confused as to why he's acting like this,he slowly tapped his desk with his finger

" Kuroko Tetsuni ,huh?"

Akashi says with a evil smirk that can make anyone shiver

**A week later**

This is sucks! He can't believe it turns out like this, That girl should be attracted to him not that he's attracted to that girl,akashi's been stalking that girl since he's been met her,like today,he's here again,sitting on a black chair beside the door,

he knows she's blind and he's taking advantage of this,she should not know that he is here because she is blind and there's no days in his life since then without her,he doesn't know why does he do this but doing this is not bored at all since the girl's playing different song each day and each song is stunningly beautiful,akashi's just staring at the girl before him,she's wearing a simple clothes again,her eyes remains same,no feeling,is it because she's blind?or she's really has not any feeling,akashi is really curious about that,and he has to find out about it,after all he is absolute,no one can disobey his order,and he will get what he wants,that's him,

akashi's closing his eyes to focus on the song,the song melody can even make him shiver,it's so beautiful,the song melody enters and left akashi's ears,leave some feeling in akashi,akashi open his eyes slowly to find the bluenette hair girl is still in the same place,he stares at the girl and swift his gaze to the window behind her,he's been thinking of her lately,doesn't know why,but that girl seems to refuse to leave akashi's mind,he's staring back at the girl,looking down to her clothes, nothing in particular,same as another girl,then why she seems to enter the special place in akashi's mind?

"maybe..i'm crazy"

Akashi thought,he's staring at her,he can't feel bored when he's with her,akashi's attract to her,this is the first time,akashi seems confused with what's going on in his mind,he's struggling to get her out of his mind but all of it is futile,

it looks like she already have a permanent place in his mind,he lets out a quiet yet heavy sigh as he stands up and leave the girl alone in the room,

The girl stops playing and sigh weakly, her eyes is still has no feeling, she mumbles something in emptiness

"akashi.."

**Huu,after I finished this chapter,I looked up and read it once again,"did I really make this?" hahaha,enjoy!**

**I also is making a story "White Dreams"**

**Please review,your review means a lot for me**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT SO SORRYYYY,I JUST CHECK MY OWN STORY AND REALIZED "THIS IS SO BADDDD"**

**I'M IN A BAD MOOD YESTERDAY SO I JUST WRITE RANDOMLY AND MY MICROSOFT IS ERROR TOO YESTERDAYYYY ~~**

**So.. I'm really sorry ! almost two weeks I didn't update this because I've got so many exam and I'm in bad mood everyday because of my friends ****,that goes to another story too,i will hang out tomorrow so maybe in Sunday I will update my other story okay **

**Pairing : Akashi Seijuro x Fem!Kuroko**

Warning! : Bad Language,wrong grammar,OC ,Rate T just to be safe

Disclaimer : I wish.. but I don't

Italic : thought

Btw,Thanks for the review

**Your reviews mean a lot for me **

Chapter 2

it's the same day as before,the wind is still blowing,the sun is still hanging on the sky, But right now Akashi is confused because he doesn't find her in her place,on the black seat ,beside the piano she used to play 's surprised too with what he's feeling right feeling is new to him,he never felt this before,so he's wondering why his heart can't calm down and stops beating so even tells his own heart to calm down but can't,he wonder why,it's his heart but why can't he control it. Why is it beating so loudly?What happen to him,He doesn't know as he moves both of his foot and walk out from the 's so lost in thought and he doesn't realize he's nudging someone. person he nudge fall on his butt and groaning just stares at the person in front of him,it's not he,it's she and she is kuroko tetsuni,the girl that used to play the piano behind him,just a few meters away.

"maybe she wants to play the piano"

Akashi her cannot bring her own body up so easily,Akashi takes her hand gently and bring her up,deep inside he's surprised with her thinks her hand must be rough and hard but thisis complete opposite,her hand is soft and stares at her aqua eyes as she stands up without help with both of her eyes are still not showing any pain or feeling,and that's what interest doesn't know himself why he's interested at that thing but he's just interested and this is the first time he has some interest on other people.

She's mumbling something as she walks past the absolute 's gentle yet a small voice but loud enough for Akashi to hear walks away from her and smile as he remembers what she said.

" Thank you… "

But the small trace of tears on her cheek going unnoticed by the red-haired man.

.

.

She's not in the school,she's not here,she's not in akashi's view,no one sits on that place,nothing,no one,akashi's walking slowly to search for her,he keeps his usual face to maintains his feeling and expression,but his heart won't calm down,that's strange,akashi's never feel something like this,can't wait to see her,can't wait to find her,can't wait to hear her play.

Wait,what's he thinking?he maybe never ever felt something like this but he knows what is it,this feeling is scared,scared to lose her,scared to never see her again.

Akashi has read so many books,he has a private library in his house,from A to Z, from Z to A.

He only read books,study from the book,knows what is it but never experience it in his life,he never feels afraid or scared because usually people are the one who scared of him,he has nothing to scared in his life,but now he has one.

And he knows what is it .

Now, Akashi is starting to feel scared,scared to lose her.

"is this what 'scared' feels like?"

He thought to himself but he doesn't want that to happen,he tells his heart to calm down,he courage himself that he won't lose her because he wants her.

And he always gets what he wants,Including her.

Akashi walks slowly through the long approachs one of the room , nothing, just a single big black grand piano . It feels so lonely,maybe because no one plays it?

He used to be here,she too.

He was here before because she was ,she isn't,then there's no reason for him to be here,right?

He moves both of his feet closer to the piano as the warm wind blows his red hair.

Akashi sets his eyes at the unmoving piano keys , no one plays it and no one will.

He sits on the black chair she used to sit to plays the piano before him.

" so this is the feeling being here "

Akashi thought to himself,staring at nothing but the moving wind. It is silence for a moment,just the sound of his soft breath fill the room.

He puts his fingers right on the piano the hopeless piano ,he breaks the silence and the sound of melody fills the room .

Just the sound of melody,no warmth no feeling just the sound.

Akashi just puts his straight looks and plays the piano easily .

But Akashi knows his plays is worse than hers,hers is full of feeling and warmth . Always fill this small room with the warmth of her melody , he feels comfortable whenever he hears her play and she is better than him.

Akashi is absolute and someone is better than him. That's why he wants her but she's not here anymore .

Akashi wants her because she's better than him in piano right?no specific reason right?isn't it?

She's just a normal girl,different with Akashi,he can't be compared,she can.

But no one knows his feeling ,just him and God knows .But he still denies the fact,the true fact,the real reason

That he loves her

But it's too late.

.

.

Time Skip – 3 months later –

Akashi has never gone to that school since that 's still same,still scary and absolute of course.

Everyone still treats Akashi same as before with respect and fear. Change in Akashi's self going unnoticed by everyone.

Everyone thinks Akashi doesn't change ,same as before but if you look deep into his eyes .Behind his evil smirk,there's a trace of sadness in it .

Akashi decided not to think about that girl anymore and that girl is a part of his past right now ,but who knows if his past become his present?

.

.

Akashi's really annoyed went to some company with his father but suddenly his father said that there's something really urgent coming up and he has to go right he can't bring Akashi no matter what so.. Akashi is left there with a lot of cash money. It's just a matter of blink for his father to go out of his sight,he even didn't get any chance to blink or say something to his father .

And right now he is just walking hopelessly in the company's is planning to use taxi to go home and get his revenge back on his father just stares at the ground as he walks outside,letting his long bang to cover his face,who will believe is the son of Akashi Company's owner left in another company?it'll make so big gossip lol.

He's still set his head down and doesn't realize a long haired girl is running towards him

He walks slowly and nudge someone hard and make that person fall to his/her the person he nudges also push him hard and makes him fall on the ground ,both of them just groan quietly .

As Akashi falls,He feels something strange,it feels like he's already experienced this before and a piece of memory enters his brain so fast ( I will tell you on next chapter ,this will tell you too why kuroko knows Akashi beforehand )

The girl he nudges stands up and fixes her skirt before plans to start to walk again but then something makes her stops her plan to walk

"_This scent.." _She smells something familiar since her nose has been so sharp since her childhood

"_This feeling " _ He's afraid to hope something useless,hoping that girl is here,in front of him

Both of them sets their head and face each other at the same 're staring at each other deeply,can't put it into lets her tears fall on her cheek,doesn't mind it anymore,she's just staring at the man before her.

"_it is the same scent.."_ She thought as she scans the boy in front of her,from up to down, doesn't let anything slip out of her has been dreaming about this,watching the red-headed is the first time she sees him .

Akashi is doing the same as she is,he doesn't say anything . He just stares at the girl's face , he blinks a few times to check if he is dreaming or not,but his view doesn't change and this is not a dream.

It is just like there are only both of them between the crowd. Everyone seems to be in slow motion,they don't care about the crowd,they can only see each other in their eyes right now.

Akashi starts to stand on his feet,running to her like no one else and pulls her into his warm lets herself being pulled into his warm embrace,his strong arms wrap her waist ,she likes it feels being protected moves her arms and hug him back.

They don't care about their surroundings . They are in their own world and no one can interfere them.

He can feel her warm breath reaches his neck and makes him shiver.

He doesn't care anymore,he won't let go of her hugs her tightly and murmur something that only he can hear

"Kuroko…"

**Actually I plan to end the story with this chapter but it's still hanging .oh yeah THE STORY is **

**,already FINISH but next chapter is for the first meeting of Akashi and kuroko so.. yeah **

**And Please reviews! **


End file.
